A Pair O' Docs
by DoctorCampHogwarts
Summary: The Doctor and Clara accidentally find themselves stuck in Pete's World with no clue why. They quickly find John and Rose to figure out what's going on, but find that they're in much more danger than they originally thought.
1. Chapter 1

"What's happening?!" Clara yelled over the sound of the TARDIS.

"I don't know. I've lost control. I have no idea where we're going," the Doctor said as he flipped switches and pressed buttons. He looked excitedly over at Clara. "Exciting isn't it? Geronimo!"

They landed with a jolt that knocked them both over. Clara quickly picked herself up.

"Where are we?" Clara asked, brushing herself off.

"I have no idea," the Doctor replied, grinning.

"When are we?" Clara asked.

"No clue," the Doctor answered. "Let's go find out shall we."

Clara ran to the door of the TARDIS and looked out. "Looks like London," she said, stepping out onto the sidewalk. The Doctor quickly followed. He glanced around and paled.

"Clara, get back in the Tardis, will you please?"

She turned around and looked at the Doctor's outstretched hand. "Why?"

"Because this is bad. This is really, really not good."

She took his hand as he turned and opened the TARDIS door.


	2. Chapter 2

"Where are we then?" Clara asked as she followed the Doctor back into the TARDIS.

"Somewhere I should not be. Somewhere we should not be. Somewhere that should be impossible to reach. I fixed the tear. It should be impossible for us to be here, but here we are," the Doctor answered cryptically.

"Where is here?" Clara inquired.

"Pete's World," the Doctor replied. "It's where I left Rose and my metacrisis after...well, after Donna created my metacrisis. The only reason it was even possible was because there was a hole in the fabric of reality between the worlds. But I repaired the hole and this should not be possible."

"Then how are we here?"

"I don't know. The TARDIS brought us here for some reason. Didn't think it was possible, but here we are. Here we are, but I don't know why. She won't tell me why we're here."

The Doctor hit the side of the TARDIS console. "Why are we here?!" the Doctor shouted at the TARDIS.

The TARDIS whirred and beeped angrily.

"Maybe we'll find out if we go outside," Clara suggested.

"But why won't she tell me?" the Doctor asked, looking almost like a lost puppy.

"Because you're a clever boy," Clara answered, grabbing the Doctor's hand and running outside.


	3. Chapter 3

"So, you clever boy, if something was going on in Pete's World, who would know about it?" Clara asked the Doctor as he secured the TARDIS.

"John and Rose Smith," the Doctor said, turning around.

"Who?"

"My metacrisis would have taken on the assumed name of John Smith when he came to this world. When he married Rose Tyler, they would have become John and Rose Smith. And if I know them, they would find trouble without even trying." The Doctor frowned. "But since I do know them, I know that they probably go looking for trouble."

"Alright, then let's go find them," Clara said, starting to walk away.

"Wait," the Doctor exclaimed, grabbing Clara's hand and pulling her back to look at him. "Whatever we do, they can never know who we truly are," the Doctor said. "We need to come up with clever disguises so the don't-" he was suddenly cut off as Clara stood up on her tiptoes and kissed him. His eyes widened in shock and he started flailing his arms. She pulled away suddenly.

"Wha...wha...uh...wha...um" the Doctor stammered.

"There we go. As of now, we are John and Clara Oswald," Clara said matter of factly.

The Doctor stared at her for a second and then grinned like a mad man with a box. "Oh, you genius!" he exclaimed. He kissed her forehead. "Alright. Let's go find us some Smiths," the Doctor said as he extended his hand for Clara to take.


	4. Chapter 4

Clara was starting to get discouraged. They had been wandering for hours trying to find John and Rose.

"We should go check the dry cleaners," the Doctor, masquerading as John Oswald on a shopping trip with his wife, Clara, suggested.

"Why?" Clara demanded. "We've already been to all the grocery outlets, shoe stores, malls and anywhere that sells hair care products. What makes you think they'll be at the dry cleaners?"

"One, because John Smith like to wear suits. Two," he said, pulling out a newspaper with a flourish. "Because of this."

He handed her the newspaper. The headline leaped out at her.

**_LONDON DISAPPEARANCES CONTINUE_**

"Disappearances?" she asked, looked up at the Doctor.

"If you keep reading, each victim was last seen in the same place."

"A dry cleaners," she stated in disbelief.

"Bingo. A dry cleaners. That dry cleaners to be specific," he said, pointing down the block toward a roped off dry cleaners. "And, bingo again. Just the man we are looking for."

He pointed to a man in a blue suit with a brown trench coat. He was wearing red chuck high tops and his hair was sticking up all over the place, resembling a cockatoo. The Doctor and Clara watched as the man pulled some glasses out of his coat pocket and squatted down to look at something. His hand darted out to touch something and then brought his finger up to his lips to taste whatever it was he had touched.

"He hasn't changed much, has he?" Clara asked. "He looks a little bit older, but other than that..." she trailed off as she watched Detective Inspector John Smith.

"It's been about ten years since I left them here. He made it up the ladder a lot faster than I thought he would," the Doctor said, looking down at his watch. "Already Detective Inspector. I thought it would take him another five years at least."

"How are we going to talk to him and Rose?" Clara asked.

The Doctor waved a little white paper in front of her face.

"Psychic paper?" Clara said, smiling.

"Our disguise just got much deeper, my Clara. We are now personal inspectors for the Queen and she has sent us, the great Mr. and Mrs. Oswald, to investigate the disappearances. Now, let's go meet John Smith."


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello all. I just decided to pop in and say hi and hope you guys are enjoying the story. Some of you guys have voiced concerns that the chapters were really short and to tell the truth it bothers me too. This chapter is also pretty short, but the next chapters after this one should be longer. So sorry for the current short chapter, but I promise they will get longer. In the mean time, thanks for reading and I hope you enjoy this next chapter.**

Clara and the Doctor walked toward the roped off area near the dry cleaners.

"What's going on here, officer?" the Doctor asked.

"Who are you, sir?" the officer asked the Doctor. The Doctor pulled out the psychic paper and showed it to him.

"Mr. and Mrs. Oswald. Oswin Investigations. Never heard of it," the officer said, looking up at the Doctor in defiance.

"Of course you haven't. That's why the Queen hires us. For our discretion. Now, I will ask you again before I go to the Queen and inform her of your insubordination. What is going on?" the Doctor slightly growled, glaring down at the officer.

The officer suddenly straightened. "There was another disappearance, sir. Last night. I don't know anything else. You'll have to ask Detective Inspector Smith. He has been in charge of investigating all of the disappearances."

"Thank you..." he paused as he looked at the officer's name tag. "Hudson."

He clapped Hudson's shoulder as he stepped under the tape.

"Come along, Clara," he said, extending his hand toward her. She took his hand as they walked toward the Doctor's metacrisis.

"Oswin Investigations?" Clara asked, laughing.

"Oswald for the win," he chuckled.

He straightened his bow tie with his free hand. "Now let's go see what's really going on."


	6. Chapter 6

"Inspector Smith!" the Doctor called as he and Clara neared the inspector. The Doctor pulled his hand away from Clara's to shake John Smith's. John stood up and shook the Doctor's hand.

"And you are?" he asked, looking back questioningly at the officer who had let them past.

"Mr. John Oswald and this," he said, gesturing toward Clara, "is Mrs. Clara Oswald. We're Oswin Investigation for the Queen. We're here to investigate the disappearances."

"Okay," John Smith said, looking back at the Doctor. "I can bring you up to speed. What do you know already?"

"Not much. Each victim was last seen here at this dry cleaners and none of them seemed to be connected in any way," the Doctor stated, paraphrasing what he had read in the article.

"That's pretty much all we know, too. There have been twelve disappearances and each person was last seen at or near this dry cleaners," John said, gesturing backward toward the building. "Like you said, we can't find a connection between any of them. The only thing similar is what is left."

"The scorch marks on the wall. Suggests a high powered laser," Clara said, pointing to the wall of the dry cleaners. "And the stuff you were licking looks like some kind of residue of some sort. Like a teleport or some sort of hovering device."

The Doctor beamed down at Clara. John Smith looked at her incredulously. "Yes. The scorch marks are from a high power laser and the residue is from a teleport. It's not much to go by and the tests we've run are inconclusive."

"Well, if you don't mind," the Doctor said, picking up a little of the residue and putting it in a handkerchief he pulled from his pocket. "We'll just take this and run our tests. See what we come up with. I would also like to see all the files on the victims by tomorrow if you don't mind. We'll be seeing you, Detective Inspector."

Clara took the Doctor's arm as they turned to walk away.

"Wait, Mr. Oswald," John Smith called. "If you just tell me where you're staying, I can get those files to you by tonight."

The Doctor smiled before he turned around with a slightly trouble expression. "Actually," he replied. "We don't know where we're staying. We left our previous location in quite a hurry and quiet unexpectedly and weren't able to make any plans."

"You could stay with me and my family, if you like," John suggested. "We have a spare bedroom and I don't think Rose or the kids would mind. The kids would be especially excited to meet you."

The Doctor looked down at Clara, who smiled. He looked up at his metacrisis as a smile split his face. "That would be lovely. Thank you, Detective Inspector," the Doctor replied happliy.**  
**


	7. Chapter 7

"Rose!" John called out as he opened the front door of his house. "Donna! Jack! There's some people I want you to meet!" He looked back at Clara and the Doctor. "Come in. Please, don't mind the mess."

The Doctor and Clara walked inside as Rose, Donna and Jack walked into the room. The Doctor felt Clara stiffen as John went over and kissed Rose and hugged the two children. The Doctor looked worriedly down at Clara.

"I remember her. I was there when she died," Clara whispered fearfully.

"It was just an echo, Clara. There's nothing to worry about," the Doctor whispered back as they quickly put on smiles as Rose and John turned toward them. The Doctor squeezed Clara's hand reassuredly.

"This is my wife, Rose," John said as he put his arm around her shoulder. "This little redhead is Donna and this little boy is Jack. Rose, this is Mr. John and Clara Oswald."

Clara squeezed the Doctor's hand fearfully at the mention of Donna and Jack. The Doctor bounded forward at the mention of their names, dragging Clara along with him. He extended his hand toward Rose.

"It's nice to finally meet you. We've heard so much about you," the Doctor said, shaking Rose's hand furiously. "We came into town at such short notice, we didn't have a place to stay. Your husband graciously offered us your spare bedroom."

Rose smiled as she shook Clara's hand. "Well then, stay as long as you need. Make yourself at home. Dinner will be ready in a few minutes. The spare bedroom is upstairs, all the way to the end. I'll have Donna take your luggage," she said, motioning toward the two small suitcases sitting next to the door.

"No, no. That's okay," the Doctor said hurriedly. "We can manage. Thank you for having us."

"Alright, I'll send Donna along when dinner is ready," Rose said as she walked toward the kitchen.

"Thank you again," the Doctor said as he picked up their suitcases and grabbed Clara's hand.

"Here. Let me show you to the spare bedroom," John said.

"Thank you," the Doctor replied, following John up the stairs. Clara's hand clutched at the Doctor's like a life line.

"Here you are," John said, stopping in front of a plain wooden door. "I should be able to get those files after dinner. If you need anything, feel free to ask. I'll see you at dinner."

"Thank you again," the Doctor said as John walked back down the stairs.

"You're welcome," John called over his shoulder. The Doctor opened the door and let Clara inside. He set the suitcases down on the floor and closed the door. He quickly turned around to face Clara. He reached up and cupped her face in his hands to wipe away her tears.

"It's okay, Clara. It's fine. It's okay," he told her.

"I was there. I was there, Doctor. I was there when you fought the Daleks and lost Donna. I was there when Jack died and was brought back. I was there the day you lost Rose. I was there," Clara sobbed.

"Shh," the Doctor murmured. "They were just echoes of you."

"But they were the real Donna and the real Jack," she whispered, tears still streaming down her face. "It hurts. It hurts my head. All these lives. All these deaths. All of my deaths. Doctor, it still hurts. I thought I had fixed it, but it still hurts."

The Doctor pulled her in close to his chest. "My Clara. My impossible girl," he murmured into her hair. "I'm sorry. I'm so, so sorry."

A knock sounded through the room. The Doctor pulled back and kissed Clara's forehead.

"Go clean yourself up really quick. You can ask Donna where the loo is," the Doctor said as he walked over to open the door.

"No need, Doctor. I know where it is."

The Doctor stopped with his hand halfway to the door. "How?" he asked simply.

"This is the same house the Maitland's live in and this is the same bedroom I sleep in every night," she said, opening the door.


	8. Chapter 8

**Hello all. I'm sorry for such the long wait. Midterms can be a bitch, but I'm back and I hope I can return to my normal update every other day thing I was doing. So, I'll hopefully have the next chapter up by Friday. In the mean time, here's chapter eight. I hope you guys enjoy it.**

"What did you learn at school today, Donna?" John asked after everybody sat down and was eating.

"We learned about fish. Like whales and sharks," Donna answered.

"Whales aren't fish!" John and the Doctor exclaimed simultaneously.

"And neither are sharks," the Doctor said.

John looked over at the Doctor.

"What do you mean?" John asked challengingly. "Sharks are fish."

"No they aren't," the Doctor argued. "They give birth to live young."

"But they breathe through gills and convert the water to oxygen," John argued back. "Even the mammals in the ocean have to come up to the surface to breathe at some point."

Rose turned toward Clara and rolled her eyes as John and the Doctor continued arguing.

"Don't get him started on anything science. Especially physics," Rose told Clara exasperatedly. "John can go on for days."

Clara laughed in agreement.

"Same with my John and chemistry. That and the inner workings of his favorite appliance," Clara supplied.

"It's a pretty cool appliance!" the Doctor suddenly cut in.

Clara and Rose quickly looked over at the Doctor. They laughed at the look on the Doctor's face and the almost identical one on John's.

"If you say so, dear," Clara said, smirking and turning back to her food.

The Doctor opened his mouth to argue. He quickly shut it at the smirk on Rose's face.

"It's a pretty cool appliance," the Doctor mumbled before forking some vegetables into his mouth.

Rose and Clara smiled at each other across the table.

* * *

Clara stood up and picked up her and the Doctor's plates.

"Please," Rose said. "You don't have to do that."

"Please. We came unannounced. It's the least I can do," Clara insisted, picking up the rest of the plates.

The Doctor silently shook his head. Rose sat down and thanked Clara.

"Right out that door. The sink will be on your left," Rose called after Clara's retreating figure.

"Thanks, but I know where everything is," Clara said.

Rose and John looked at Clara's confusedly.

"How?" John asked sleepily.

"She saw Rose walk in and saw the sink through the open doorway," the Doctor supplied quickly. He jumped up and ran to open the door. "Here. Let me help you with that, dear."

He silently held open the door to the kitchen for Clara.

"We have to be more careful," the Doctor said as the door closed. "Act like you don't know anything about the house for the rest of the time we're here."

Clara and the Doctor placed the dishes in the sink.

"I'd just like to know why. Why is this house exactly the same as the Maitland's? Why are we even here?"

The Doctor shook his head worriedly.

"I wish I knew."


	9. Chapter 9

The Doctor snapped a file closed. "He's right," he said exasperatedly. "There is no connection to any of the victims. None of them knew each other. They all went to different schools and had been raised in different parts of the city. None of them even got their dry cleaning done at that dry cleaners. We've been searching for hours and there is nothing to suggest they are connected. So why were they all kidnapped. This is pointless."

The Doctor got up and started pacing.

"It's not pointless. We just haven't seen the right connection yet. The TARDIS obviously brought us here for a reason. Since this seems to be the only problem so far, this must be why we're here. So, Doctor, what have we learned?" Clara coached encouragingly.

"The residue from the dry cleaners is made from some sort of teleport. Very powerful, but obviously not reaching it's full potential, which suggests that the place they're teleporting to is close, but set up for long range teleportation. That's the only new thing, though. There are many more questions. The only reason the TARDIS would rip a hole in the fabric of reality would be if Rose and the metacrisis were in very big trouble and it doesn't seem they are, so why exactly are we here? If we aren't here for this family, why are twelve lives worth more than billions? I mean, every life is important, but the TARDIS seems to be risking the lives of billions to save the lives of twelve people she doesn't know. That's not something she generally does. It would make more sense if John and Rose were in danger, which they aren't, so nothing is making sense. Another thing, I find it very odd that this house is the same exact one as the Maitland's and that you just happened to be put in the very same room that you sleep in their house, also. I would just pass it off as a coincidence, but I don't believe in coincidences. Never have, never..." he trailed off and looked over at Clara as she yawned and walked over to the bed. "Ah, yes. You must be tired." He walked around, cleaning up all the files they had spread around the room. He turned to see Clara's back to him. He quietly walked to the edge of the bed and placed his hand on top of the blankets.

"Down, boy. You aren't sleeping with me tonight," Clara mumbled sleepily.

"Wha?!" the Doctor exclaimed. "I would never...I did not...Shut up," the Doctor spluttered, grabbing a pillow and a blanket off the bed. "I'll just sleep on the floor."

Clara smiled at the wall as she closed her eyes.


	10. Chapter 10

The Doctor woke to the sound of loud moans and slight whimpers. Suddenly, he leapt up from his spot on the floor and dashed to the bed. Clara lashed and cried out in her sleep. The Doctor grabbed her face in his hands.

"Clara? Clara! Clara wake up," he cried. "It's just a dream, Clara. It's just a dream. Come back to me, Clara. Wake up." He kissed Clara's forehead. He closed his eyes and touched his forehead to hers. "It's just a dream, Clara. My Clara. Just wake up."

Clara awoke with a gasp. She stared up at the Doctor, fear etched into her face.

"It was only a dream, Clara. You're safe now. I've got you," the Doctor whispered.

"I was a Dalek. There was metal everywhere. And eggs. There was eggs. And there was you and another man and a woman. I'm a Dalek. I am a Dalek!" she cried out.

"No, Clara," the Doctor said firmly. "You are not a Dalek. You are my impossible girl. You are Clara Oswald. You are the daughter of Ellie and Dave Oswald. You have saved billions of lives. You have looked into the eyes of danger without flinching. You have traveled through space and time. You saved a tired, old man from himself. You taught that man how to be happy and have fun again. And you, my Clara, are human."

Clara looked into the Doctor's eyes. "I am human. I'm not a Dalek. I am not a Dalek because I am human." The Doctor smiled, but quickly frowned and pulled away from Clara as her eyes widened in shock and she sat up. "And I'm a genius," she whispered.

"Of course you are," the Doctor agreed as Clara shot out of bed and started opening the files of the victims.

"No, no, no. You don't understand," she said urgently, flipping open the last file. "Do you remember what you told me in the Dalek Asylum?"

The Doctor looked at Clara in confusion as she turned to face him with fear burning in her eyes. The Doctor just shook his head and stared at her blankly.

"You said, 'You're a genius and the Daleks need genius.' Every single one of the victims was head boy or girl at their schools. They graduated or were going to graduate at the top of their class and were the most likely to succeed. All of them had full ride scholarships to the most prestigious universities in the world or had jobs lined up that payed them in nine figures at the minimum. Each of them were amazingly good at strategy games and puzzles."

The Doctor rushed forward and looked at all of the files.

The Doctor quickly kissed Clara on the forehead. "Oh, you are a genius! That's the connection. They are all geniuses. Oh, Clara! You clever girl."

Clara cut off the Doctor. "But you forgot what else you said, Doctor. You said two more sentences after that," she whispered.

The Doctor's face paled. "'They didn't just make you a puppet. They did a full conversion.'" Clara nodded as the Doctor blanched.


	11. Chapter 11

"Daleks!" the Doctor yelled. "Taking geniuses and converting them into full fledged Daleks. But why that spot? Why only that spot?" The Doctor paced, wearing a line across the floor. Suddenly, he spun around and pointed at Clara. "How many Daleks forgot about me when you wiped their database?"

"Every single one in the universe," she answered readily.

"So, we're safe then."

"Not necessarily," she said. The Doctor looked at her and she hurriedly continued. "I wiped you from the database of the Daleks in our universe. I don't know if it would carry over into this one."

"Which means that the Daleks will see John Smith as the Doctor. And if they're looking for geniuses..." the Doctor trailed off and looked over at Clara. Both of their eyes widened as they looked at the door. The Doctor dashed across the room and ripped the door open with Clara not far behind. They dashed down the stairs toward Rose and John's room. Clara reached it as the Doctor tried to open the door.

"It's locked," the Doctor told Clara.

"Just sonic it, Mr. Obvious," Clara retorted.

"It doesn't do wood," he said. He quickly pulled back from the door and kicked it. He kicked it again to no avail.

"Oh move over, Mr. Oswald," Clara said, pushing the Doctor out of the way. Her foot lashed out and opened the door in one go. The Doctor beamed at her and then rushed in. The Doctor took the room in with one sweep. John and Rose sat on the bed in their jim jams with surprised looks on their faces.

"Where do you do your dry cleaning?" the Doctor asked John.

"The dry cleaners by the crime scene," John replied quickly at the urgency in the Doctor's voice.

The Doctor turned to Clara, who nodded. He walked over until he was standing right in front of her.

"They're targeting him," the Doctor whispered. "But that doesn't explain why the dry cleaners. Why only the dry cleaners? What's special about that spot?"

Clara looked down with a thoughtful expression as the Doctor watched her.

"Unless the dry cleaners isn't the only place," Clara whispered, looking back up at the Doctor. He beamed down at her.

The Doctor spun around and pointed at John who was still sitting in bed. "Where do you go during your day?"

"My office, the shoe store, this house, Pete and Jackie's house, and the Mark's and Spencer's across the street from my office," John replied confusedly.

Clara glanced at the Doctor worriedly as he started to pace.

"Have there been any other disappearances other than the ones at the dry cleaners?" the Doctor asked as Clara walked over closer to him.

"Yes. Twenty-four others to be exact. We could never find them, though," he answered. He got up out of bed and stood and looked at the Doctor. "What is this about, Mr. Oswald?"

The Doctor ignored him as he spun around toward Clara, who was right next to him.

"Twenty-four others."

"If it's the same as at the dry cleaners..."

"Two other location with twelve victims each."

"But which two?

The Doctor spun around to look at John. "I need you to take us to each of the places you mentioned. I'm also going to need all of the files on the other twenty-four victims. Oh, and some Jammie Dodgers."

"Why?" John retorted. "It's four in the morning."

"Because we just solved the other twenty-four missing person's cases and brought in new evidence for the dry cleaner disappearances," the Doctor said, grabbing Clara's hand and walking toward the door.

"How?" John asked, stepping towards the Doctor.

The Doctor stopped before he reached the door. "Because," he said, turning around to face John and Rose. "My wife is very, very clever."


	12. Chapter 12

"We're here, Mr. Oswald," John said as they reached his office. "And there's the Mark's and Spencer's." He pointed to a building across the street.

"Good. We'll go look over there later," the Doctor said, coming to stand next to John and Rose. "How's the security?" he inquired.

"The best," John answered proudly. "Camera's covering every inch of this place."

"Alright. Clara, come with me. John and Rose, look for a blind spot in the camera's that is secluded and has scorch marks. You'll know it when you see it. Um," he patted his coat as if looking for something. "Ah, yes! Rose, Clara, if I could see your mobile phones." They both placed their mobiles in his outstretched hand. The Doctor quickly clicked some buttons and then handed them back their mobiles. "Now you can reach us. If you see anything, call us." With that he and Clara walked away toward the other side of the building.

"There aren't any blind spots," John mumbled disappointedly.

"Of course not," Rose assured him. She took his arm and led him in the opposite direction of the Doctor and Clara.

* * *

"Do-John!" Clara called softly, catching herself just in time.

"What did you find?" the Doctor asked, rushing over to Clara.

"A secluded spot, not covered by cameras, with scorch marks and," she bent over to pick something up. "Teleport residue," she said, showing it to the Doctor.

He rushed over to examine the scorch marks on the wall, then turned around and started looking at the teleport residue. He reached his hand into his coat to pull out his sonic screwdriver, but pulled it out quickly as Rose and John ran up.

"We heard you saying something about teleport residue," Rose said.

"Ah, yes," the Doctor replied, motioning around him. "We have found twelve of your twenty-four not-been-able-to-find missing persons. Well, where they disappeared from, at least," he said, glancing at the scorch marks on the wall. John glanced at them as well.

"Are they dead?" Rose asked.

"Who? The missing people? No. Their captors need them alive, but," the Doctor glanced over at Clara anxiously. "If we don't find them soon, they will be as good as dead. Now, we need to get to the shoe store as quickly as possible before our last destination."

The Doctor grabbed Clara's hand and started to run away. John and Rose, also hand in hand, raced to catch up.


	13. Chapter 13

**Hello. I'm just going to pop in here real quick. First, loads of people have been talking about how Rose and John are being real thick by not recognizing the Doctor or realizing who Clara and the Doctor really are. I can see your point, but in my head, I don't think that Rose and John would recognize the Doctor. In this fic, it's been about 300 hundred years since the Doctor has been Ten and ten years since John or Rose has been or seen the alien version of the Doctor. Personally, if I went back ten years with a different face, but as the same person, I wouldn't recognize myself. To me, too much has happened to the Doctor for John or Rose to recognize him. Plus, the Doctor and Clara are trying their hardest, albeit miserably, not to alert John or Rose of who they truly are. So, I can see what your saying, but in my head, it doesn't work like that. Just wanted to address that. Second, I apologize for the really short chapter.**

"John," Clara called. "We need to slow down."

The Doctor slowed down and looked around in confusion.

"Why?"

Clara motioned back to Rose and John. "We might do this daily, but the last time they did this was about ten years ago."

The Doctor slowed down, looking irritated, and waited for them to catch up.

"So," the Doctor said, as they slowed to a walk as John and Rose caught up. "I never did ask you what you do for a living, Mrs. Smith."

"Nothing. Just stay at home with Donna and Jack," she replied.

"What did you do before?"

"I worked for the government. Actually, I worked independently. I was more of a consultant."

"Oooh. What part of the government?" the Doctor asked.

There was a slight pause. "Transportation," Rose replied reluctantly.

"Very important part of the government," the Doctor said, smiling.

"It's actually how she found me," John put in.

"Found? So you had met before?" Clara asked.

"Yes, actually we had, but we got separated," John replied nervously.

"Ah, here we are," the Doctor said, putting an end to the conversation.


	14. Chapter 14

"More scorch marks!" John called, pointing down an alley next to the shoe store.

The Doctor, Rose and Clara ran over to John.

"Twelve scorch marks and more teleport residue. How did you know it was here, Mr. Oswald?" Rose asked, kneeling down to look at the residue closely. The Doctor got down on his hands and knees next to her and sniffed the residue.

"The grocery store was too close to the office and the houses were too conspicuous. This was the only other logical place," the Doctor said.

"Why me? Why places I go?" John asked.

The Doctor leaped up. "Still trying to figure that part out," the Doctor replied, running over and pressing his face against the glass of the shoe store. The others ran to catch up.

"What color shoes do you wear?" the Doctor asked John curiously.

"Red," John replied.

"Always red. Occasionally white ones, though. And alway Chucks," Rose said exasperatedly.

The Doctor turned toward Clara. He opened his mouth to ask a question.

"There were descriptions of each missing person. They all mentioned shoes," Clara said, cutting him off. He smiled down at her.

"Alright," he exclaimed, turning toward Rose and John, rubbing his hands together. "Let's get back and get some sleep. We've got loads to do tomorrow."

He turned around and grabbed Clara's hand.

"But you just made a major breakthrough in the case! Why stop now?" John asked incredulously.

"Because Clara's tired," the Doctor called over his shoulder.

Rose and John ran to catch up with the Doctor and Clara.

"And it's 5:30 in the morning and half of London is still asleep," the Doctor added as an afterthought.


	15. Chapter 15

"What now?" Clara asked the Doctor as the walked into the spare bedroom at Rose and John's house.

"Sleep," the Doctor replied. He pulled back the blankets on the bed and motioned for Clara to get in.

"But don't we have work to do?" Clara inquired.

"Of course, but it can't be done now. You're too tired and we can't have a tired Clara. Tired Clara's can't get work done. Besides," he looked down at his watch. "It's 6:00 am on a Saturday. Who would be up at this hour?"

"Us."

"Okay," the Doctor paused, clearly not knowing what to say next. "But nobody else is and we can't get anything done until the rest of London is awake. Just get some sleep. I'll wake you up when I need you."

Clara walked slowly over to the bed and crawled under the blankets. The Doctor pulled the blankets up over her. He brushed her hair out of her face and kissed her forehead.

"Sleep well, my Clara," he whispered. He turned around to walk toward his makeshift bed on the floor. Clara reached out and grabbed his hand.

"Stay, please," she whispered sleepily.

The Doctor looked at her for a second. "Of course," he said quietly.

The Doctor walked around to the other side of the bed and slid in next to Clara. She turned toward him and laid her head on his chest in between his hearts. He tentatively wrapped his arms around her and kissed her hair.

"Go to sleep, Clara. You're safe now."

The Doctor stared up at the ceiling. As Clara's breaths evened out, he closed his eyes and fell asleep.**  
**

**Okay, because this chapter is so short and I missed the update two days ago, I'm going to post the new chapter tonight.**


	16. Chapter 16

"Good morning, Clara," the Doctor said, as Clara opened her eyes.

"What time is it?" Clara asked, yawning.

"Ten in the morning. You slept for four hours," the Doctor replied, reaching up to brush Clara's hair away from her face.

"You sat here for four hours?" she asked incredulously.

"Well, I slept for the first hour and a half, but after that," he shrugged. "Yeah. I didn't leave you once."

"Thank you, Doctor."

Clara leaned up and kissed his cheek. The Doctor blushed furiously.

"Anytime," he replied. He cleared his throat nervously and extricated himself from Clara and got out of bed.

"Loads to do today. Best be getting dressed. First, breakfast," the Doctor said, rushing around the room. "The Smiths' had breakfast about an hour ago, but I should be able to find something. John always liked bananas and I bet there are some Jammie Dodgers around here somewhere."

Clara laughed as she grabbed her clothes and the Doctor's voice receded as he went downstairs.

* * *

Clara helped the Doctor work through the thirty-six missing persons reports as they ate breakfast.

"He really does like bananas," Clara commented, looking down at her banana pancakes, banana muffin, banana tea, and banana. The Doctor looked up from his plate of Jammie Dodgers.

"At least we know you've got enough potassium," the Doctor joked, looking back down at the files. He leaned over and wrote something on a pad of paper. Clara took a sip of her tea as she flipped through some papers.

"I've never tasted tea like this before. I didn't even know you could make tea with bananas," Clara said absentmindedly.

"Any recipe you can think of and my past self could make it with bananas. I bet he could help you make a banana souffle," the Doctor said, writing something else on his pad of paper. Clara quietly finished her banana muffin, thinking about banana souffles.

"Aha! Time to go," the Doctor exclaimed as he jumped up and ripped off the paper he had been writing on. Clara jumped and almost sent her pancakes cascading to the floor. She quickly set them down and dashed after the Doctor as he bounded out the door and down the stairs.

"Where are we going?" Clara asked.

"To the houses of the thirty-six missing persons," the Doctor responded, closing the door behind them.

"Why?" Clara asked. The Doctor grabbed her hand and started walking down the street.

"Because we need to find where the Daleks are. The teleport residue can only tell me so much, but if I couple it with DNA traces from the victims I should be able to pinpoint their exact location. Then we'll be able to hop into the TARDIS, go to the Dalek ship, rescue the missing persons that are still human, defeat the Daleks and come back in time for more of that banana tea." The Doctor beamed down at Clara.

"Are we going to tell Rose and John who we really are?" Clara inquired.

"Maybe. Eventually. I'd like to pretend to be your husband for as long as possible, though."

"Oh, really?" Clara asked suggestively.

Clara laughed as the Doctor blushed slightly.


	17. Chapter 17

The Doctor knocked on the first house. A woman in her late forties opened the door.

"Hello," the Doctor said, amiably. He quickly showed the woman his psychic paper. "I'm John Oswald and this is my wife, Clara. We're Oswin Investigations for the Queen. We are investigating the recent disappearances. Can we come in?"

"I've already answered all of your questions," the woman retorted.

"Ah, yes, but we don't work with Scotland Yard. We're running our own investigation."

The woman looked at the Doctor and Clara and seemed to size them up. After a moment, she sighed and opened the door a little bit wider.

"Fine. Come on in."

The Doctor beamed at Clara and stepped over the threshold. The woman led them down a hall and into the living room. The Doctor and Clara sat on the sofa as the woman took the chair across the table from them.

"What do you want to know?" the woman asked.

"Well," the Doctor replied. "It's not so much what we want to know, Mrs. Hartnell, but more what we need to have."

Mrs. Hartnell just stared at the Doctor blankly. "What?" she asked incredulously.

The Doctor opened his mouth to respond. Clara quickly jumped in when the Doctor looked like he was going to go into a long sciency-wiency explanation.

"What he meant to say," Clara said quickly. "Is that, we have a general idea where your son is."

Mrs. Hartnell sat up excitedly. "You know where William is?"

"Not exactly," Clara said hesitantly. "We have a general idea where he and the others are, but to pinpoint their location, we need something of theirs," Clara answered.

"Can we see his room?" the Doctor asked abruptly, standing up.

"Sure," Mrs. Hartnell said, looking taken aback.

She got up and led Clara and the Doctor down a hallway.

"Here's William's room," Mrs. Hartnell said, opening the door at the end of the hall.

The Doctor stepped inside and stood right in the doorway as Clara and Mrs. Hartnell stayed in the hall. Clara started talking to Mrs. Hartnell as the Doctor retrieved his sonic screwdriver from his coat pocket. He surreptitiously scanned the whole bedroom. He quickly walked over and picked up a long, silk ribbon.

"With your permission, we'll return this with your son as soon as possible," the Doctor said, walking up to Mrs. Hartnell.

"Of course. Anything to get William back," Mrs. Hartnell whispered. "That was always his most favorite thing of all." She commented, indicating the ribbon. "He used it as a tie of sorts. Anyway." She stared off into space, lost in thought. The Doctor started to look uncomfortable and started fidgeting as the silence wore on.

"We'd better be going, Mrs. Harnell," Clara spoke up, taking the Doctor's arm. "I'm sure you have loads to do and John and I have a few other places to stop before we can start the search."

Mrs. Hartnell shook herself out of her reverie.

"Of course. I'll show you out," she said distractedly. She led them back to the front door. "I hope you find him."

"Of course we will," Clara promised. "We'll bring him back with his tie as soon as we can. Good day, Mrs. Hartnell. Thank you for everything."

The Doctor and Clara walked away as Mrs. Hartnell closed the door.

"Where to next, Doctor?" Clara asked. He pulled out his list as he slipped the tie into his pocket.

"To the house of young Patrick Troughton," the Doctor replied, putting his paper back in his pocket and leading Clara down the street hand in hand.


	18. Chapter 18

"What is all this?"

The Doctor and Clara spun around at the sudden exclamation. The Doctor quickly slipped his screwdriver into his pocket before his metacrisis could see. John stared incredulously at everything strewn around the spare bedroom.

"Ah, yes, well," the Doctor said, looking around as well.

"What is all of this? That definitely didn't all fit in your suitcases. Especially that," he said, motioning toward the large board with two maps on it leaning against the bed. "And none of this is mine," he said, gesturing to all of the other things laying everywhere. Clara and the Doctor glanced at each other.

"Yes, well. All this. Well, all this is, well, stuff," the Doctor supplied lamely.

"I can see that. I can also see that none of this is yours. So, who's is it?" John asked.

"Well, this is William Hartnell's tie. That's Patrick Troughton's recorder. Billie Piper's purple sweater. Tom Baker's scarf. Matt Smith's bow tie. David Tennant's 3-D glasses. Bernard Cribbins's antlers. Jenna Coleman's ring. Sylvester McCoy's umbrella. Alex Kingston's shoes. Steven Moffat's notebook. John Simm's fob watch. Russell Davies's pen. Richard Grant's snow globe. John Hurt's red gem and all the other special possessions of the thirty-six other missing people," the Doctor said enthusiastically, jumping around and pointing everything out. "Oh, but the maps are mine," he added as an afterthought, glancing over at them.

"Why do you have it all?" John asked curiously, stepping into the room and looking more closely at the seemingly random arrangement of possessions.

"A DNA tracking spread," Clara replied, looking back down at a list of names and possessions. She quickly checked something off, then handed the Doctor another of the possessions. He swiftly turned and laid it down in, what seemed to be, a random spot.

"I agree with the 'spread'," John commented as the Doctor set another possession in another seemingly random location. "There doesn't seem to be any system to where you're putting everything. If I was making a DNA tracking spread, there would be a system. It amplifies the productivity of the spread. If you set everything up in a grid corresponding with where the person was abducted and where they lived, the accuracy of the end location would increase dramatically," John told the Doctor, stepping even farther into the room.

"Of course it would," the Doctor replied irritably. "That's why I set it up that way. Everything is put in the grid according to where the person resides, where they disappeared, when they disappeared, how old they are, how tall they are, and how many members they have in their family."

John looked surprised. "How do you fit that all onto one grid?"

"It's a hexagonal grid," Clara stated simply.

"Why all of those variables, though?" John asked, walking around the collection of possessions on the floor. "How do they fit into the equation?"

"They don't. He just wanted the grid to be hexagonal. It reminded him of the - his favorite toy," Clara answered.

The Doctor spun around and looked at Clara, affronted. "You aren't supposed to tell him that!" the Doctor exclaimed. Clara looked like she was trying not to laugh.

"Well, it's true," Clara said, trying to sound defensive, but failing miserably.

"You're not supposed to tell him! 'My favorite toy'? Honestly, what do you think I am, twelve?" the Doctor asked.

"Yes," Clara answered innocently. "And the grid is shaped like the console."

"That is not a toy, Clara!" the Doctor exclaimed.

"Your right. The way you stroke it. It seems more like a pet than a toy," Clara said thoughtfully.

"You're impossible."

"Impossibly clever."

"Shut up," the Doctor retorted, straightening his bow tie. The Doctor and Clara both turned toward John.

"Sorry. What were you saying?" the Doctor asked innocently. John just stared at them confusedly.

"Nothing. I just came up here to tell you that dinner is almost ready and to come down."

"Is it that time already?" the Doctor asked, looking at his watch. "We'll be down in a mo'. Thanks for telling us." The Doctor clapped John on the shoulder then turned back to Clara. "We'll just finish this after dinner," the Doctor told Clara as John quickly exited to the kitchen.


	19. Chapter 19

"Ah!" the Doctor exclaimed as he laid the last possession in the DNA tracking spread grid. "Done!"

The Doctor ran over to the maps. Clara set down the pad of paper with the list of possessions on it and followed him.

"Alright, so," the Doctor said, rubbing his hands together. "Everything's set. Just watch the maps. A light should appear over where the DNA and teleport residue converge. That will be where the Daleks and the people are." The Doctor pulled his screwdriver and a big red button form his coat pockets. "Shout when you see the light."

"What are we going to do after?" Clara inquired, turning around as the Doctor walked over to the grid.

"Find a spaceship. Fly to the Dalek ship. Rescue all the non-converted people. Destroy the Daleks. Return everyone in time for tea. Go back to the TARDIS. Fix the new tear in reality. And then...well, then...I haven't thought that far ahead," the Doctor said. He quickly scanned the spread with his screwdriver.

"And how are we going to do all of those things?" Clara asked, already seeming to know the answer.

"I don't know. I don't know the future. I only work there."

He looked up at Clara and smiled.

"Alright. Watch the map and yell when you see a light," the Doctor grinned. "Geronimo!" he exclaimed as he slammed his hand onto the button.

* * *

"So that's where they are," the Doctor commented, looking at the map. He pulled out his sonic screwdriver to scan the green light that was hovering above the map. He looked at his screwdriver.

"How far up are they?" Clara asked, peering at the light.

"About one hundred and fifty kilometers up in the thermosphere," the Doctor replied. He quickly pocketed his screwdriver.

"How are we going to get there without the TARDIS?" Clara inquired, turning toward the Doctor as he began to pace.

"No clue. You'd think that twelve years after zeppelins, they would have made space travel a norm, but they haven't. 2019 and you haven't even explored any new worlds. You humans are so primitive. I can think of loads of species and planets who have had space travel for hundreds, even thousands, of years."

"Okay. Enough with insulting the human race. You're starting to sound like your ninth incarnation. We still need to figure out how to get one hundred and fifty kilometers into the air without using the TARDIS or alerting John and Rose to what we're doing," Clara said, a bit exasperatedly.

"We take the TARDIS. If I can land in the right spot..." Clara raised her eyebrows. "...we should be able to get in undetected."

"And how do we get past John and Rose? Leave now? Shouldn't we tell them? I mean, it is John they're after," Clara inquired as the Doctor scrambled to grab his coat.

"Yes and no. Grab your stuff. And we're not going to tell John for the exact reason you cited. I don't want to bring John to the very Daleks that want him," the Doctor answered, helping Clara grab all of the things they would need.

"That's never stopped you. What makes you think it'll stop him? He was you once," Clara pointed out.

The Doctor paused for a fraction of a second. "There's not enough room in the TARDIS," the Doctor replied quickly, throwing the rest of what they would need in one of the suitcases.

Clara raised her eyebrows questioningly. "'Not enough room'?" she asked, following him to the door. "Have you seen the inside of your ship? Besides," she said with a grin. "Maybe they could finally give me an actual reason to call it 'snogbox'."

"Exactly. I wanted us to be the reason you called it 'snogbox'," the Doctor said, offhandedly.

Clara nearly tripped in surprise as she followed him down the stairs. He reached the bottom of the stairs and stopped. He spun around to look at Clara in shock, as if he couldn't believe that he had said that out loud.

"I didn't mean to say that out loud," the Doctor whispered.

"But you did," Clara whispered back.

Clara took a step closer to the Doctor.

"We really should go," the Doctor said nervously.

"Go where?"

Both Clara and the Doctor straightened in surprise and turned toward John and Rose.

"Out," the Doctor evaded.

"You do realise it's one in the morning," Rose said.

"Well, yes, but it's urgent. We really must be going. We'll be back to collect the rest of our things by tomorrow," the Doctor stammered.

"It's one in the morning," John repeated.

"Well, yes. I did mention it was urgent, didn't I?" the Doctor said. He glanced at Clara as if making sure he had mentioned it.

"What's so urgent that you have to leave at one in the morning?" John asked exasperatedly.

"Things," the Doctor supplied after trying and failing to find another answer. He surreptitiously grabbed Clara's hand.

"'Things'?" John asked sceptically. "I don't mean to pry, but I invited you into my home without knowing you and I would like to make sure that you aren't a mad ax murderer or something."

"Definitely mad, but not ax murderers. Really, though, ax murderers? That's the best you could come with after everything you've seen?" the Doctor asked. Rose's eyes widened in surprise.

"Then what is so urgent at one in the morning?" Rose asked, ignoring the last two questions and looking between Clara and the Doctor in realization. John stood next to her looking almost like he had been slapped.

"We found where the thirty-six missing people are," the Doctor replied quickly. Clara looked over at the Doctor with a startled expression on her face.

John looked relieved and exulted. "Why didn't you just say so? We need to go get them. Let me just go get dressed." He turned back toward his bedroom.

"No need," the Doctor said. "We don't have time. We need to get to my spaceship quickly. As much as I would rather not bring you and Rose, Clara has reminded me that you two have faced things like this before. Besides, if I recall, you've fought enemies in you jim jams before."

The Doctor turned and opened the front door. Both John and Rose looked taken aback. They quickly ran to catch up with the Doctor and Clara.

"Who are you?" John asked the Doctor. Rose opened her mouth to say something.

"I told you. John Oswald of Oswin Investigations for the Queen," the Doctor said as they hurried down the street. Clara glanced nervously at the Doctor.

"Yes, but nobody just happens to have a spaceship ready. And the way you speak. It's as if you know things about me that you shouldn't and you talk sometimes as if you aren't from here. Not many people know what a DNA tracking spread is and they are usually loads more surprised than you were that a police inspector knows about it. So, Mr. Oswald, who exactly are..." John trailed off as Rose tapped his arm and stopped.

The Doctor took a few more steps before he spun around and stood in front of the TARDIS with Clara.

"I'm the Doctor. I'm a Time Lord. I'm from the planet Gallifrey in the constellation of Kasterborous. I'm 1200 years old, and I'm the man who's going to save your lives and all six billion people on this planet," the Doctor said fiercely.


	20. Chapter 20

John and Rose stared at the Doctor with their mouths hanging open.

"Then, who are you?" John asked Clara as the Doctor turned around to unlock the TARDIS doors.

"Clara Oswald. I'm just the Doctor's current traveling companion," Clara responded. She turned toward the Doctor who was still trying to find his TARDIS key. He turned toward her with a frantic look. Clara pulled her key from her pocket and held it out to him. A look of relief flooded the Doctor's face.

"Oh, Clara. You are a life saver," the Doctor said excitedly. He quickly kissed her forehead then grabbed the key and unlocked the door.

"What would you do without me, Doctor?" Clara asked, laughing.

"I don't know. Sit on a cloud. Die a million times over. Take your pick," the Doctor said.

Clara grimaced a little. "It's a good thing you have me then."

"A very good thing," the Doctor replied, turning around and handing Clara back her key with a smile. "Might want to hold onto that just in case."

The Doctor and Clara stepped into the TARDIS, not waiting to see if Rose and John followed. Rose and John quickly glanced at each other.

"'Just' his travelling companion?" John asked in disbelief.

Rose shrugged. They quickly followed the Doctor and Clara into the TARDIS.

* * *

"Welcome to the TARDIS!" the Doctor called, already by the console. Clara smiled from her position right next to him. "Since you've already been in the TARDIS we don't have to go through the whole 'bigger on the inside' spiel. Ooh! Spiel. I like that word. I'll have to use it again sometime."

John and Rose looked around the TARDIS.

"You've redecorated," John said, stepping up to the console.

The Doctor smiled like a child showing off his new toy. John frowned.

"I don't like it," John said.

The Doctor opened his mouth, outraged.

Both Rose and Clara quickly stepped in to sate their metacrisis and Doctor respectively. Their voices crashed together as they spoke.

"Oh, John. That was rude. I know you like how yours was decorated, but that doesn't mean you can insult his. Besides, what would you do if ours ended up looking like this when it finished growing. If it makes you feel better I like it better the way it was when you flew it," Rose consoled John, placing a hand on his chest.

"Doctor. Don't worry. You _have_ redecorated twice since you were him. Besides, I bet the TARDIS they grew looks like this. He's just not used to it. If you must know I like it better this way than any other way it's been during your travels," Clara assured the Doctor bumping him with her hip.

Both the Doctor and John looked a little pleased with themselves when Rose and Clara were done talking. John looked down at Rose lovingly. The Doctor stood up a little straighter and put on his "Clara's-so-proud-of-me-I'm-so-happy" face. The Doctor kissed Clara's forehead then started running around the TARDIS console, flipping switches and pushing buttons.

"So, where are we going?" Rose asked, turning and walking the rest of the way to console.

"One hundred and fifty kilometers into your atmosphere. Hopefully into the cargo bay of the ship waiting there," the Doctor answered, running around the console some more.

"Who's ship?" John asked, following Rose and standing next to her.

"The ship of the people who are after you," the Doctor answered, trying to avoid the question.

"Just tell them, Doctor. They've followed us this far. They should know who we're up against before they come any further," Clara reasoned.

The Doctor stopped and looked at Clara for a second.

"The Dalek ship," the Doctor answered. "We're going to the Dalek ship."

"A Dalek ship! The last time I checked, there was only one Dalek left from the Time War," John said incredulously.

"Yeah, well, you're a little behind the times and this universe is a little bit different from the one you left behind. Anything can happen," the Doctor responded, resuming fiddling with the controls.

"So what are we going to do?" Rose asked.

"Hop to the Dalek ship, rescue the thirty-six non-converted victims, destroy the Daleks and come back in time for tea."

"So you don't really have a plan?" Rose asked.

"'Non-converted'?!" John exclaimed.

"No, not really and, yes, 'non-converted'," the Doctor said, stopping his dance around the console.

"Before we jump to the Dalek ship, I would like to know exactly what's going on," John demanded.

"The Daleks...well, they're Daleks. They were created to simply carry out orders and nothing else. It seems to us that the Daleks don't have a leader with which to obey orders. They need to create a leader and for that, they need a genius. You are the biggest genius in the universe because you are the Doctor. Because you only have one heart now and are mostly human is has been very hard for them to find you. They've been taking geniuses like you near where you work and visit during the day. You're to become the ultimate leader, but they will convert and use the other victims as well. Almost like a new Cult of Skaro," Clara explained.

Rose and John looked at her. The Doctor whipped his head up to look at Clara, surprised.

"A new Cult of Skaro?" the Doctor asked, incredulously. Clara nodded. The Doctor looked at her a few seconds longer. "I've told you you're a genius, right?" Clara smiled at that.

"A few times, yes."

The Doctor suddenly stood straight up as if a thought had struck him. He walked around the console and advanced on Clara.

"If they are converting the geniuses for a new Cult of Skaro, how do they keep them from creating their own little world in which to live instead of facing the reality of what has happened to them just like your echo did?" the Doctor asked.

"When the Cybermen upgraded everybody for the Ultimate Upgrade twelve years ago, do you remember how you defeated them?" Clara asked back.

"Thier emotional inhibitors. I knocked them out so the Cybermen could see what had happened to them and destroy themselves because of the disgust for what had happened to them," John answered.

"Exactly. Now say the Daleks got a hold on some of that technology. If the Daleks modified them so that it erases every emotion except hate and anger and keeps their intelligence intact, then the geniuses they converted wouldn't recede into a world of their own creation because they would be okay with facing the reality of what has happened. Almost like brainwashing," Clara responded, looking at the Doctor.

The Doctor stared at Clara, shock and wonder etched on his face. After a moment a large grin graced his features.

"Oh, that could work. That, most definitely, could work," the Doctor mumbled.

"But why thirty-six? Exactly thirty-six people. Three each day for twelve days and then after you two showed up it stopped," Rose asked.

"Maybe they'll think they'll fail a lot since the Cult of Skaro only has four members. Or maybe they'll make them into loads of Cults and they become like Special Op tasks forces," the Doctor suggested. "Wait, the disappearances stopped after we got here?"

John nodded. "You two have been here two nights. We should have forty-two missing people now, not just thirty-six."

The Doctor frowned. "What's so special about the number thirty-six? Divisible by three. Three sides to a triangle," the Doctor murmured, starting to pace.

Suddenly, he stopped pacing. He quickly snapped his fingers and pointed to Rose and John without looking up from the floor.

"How far along is your TARDIS?" the Doctor inquired.

"Give it about another five years and it should be read for flight," John said proudly.

With that, the Doctor darted over to the TARDIS console and started flipping switches and pressing buttons.

"Two nights ago the TARDIS landed us here. If the Daleks saw the surge of time energy..." the Doctor trailed off as he saw something on his scanner. His head snapped up to look at Clara. "Oh, we are in trouble."

Suddenly, the TARDIS lurched, sending everyone tumbling to the floor.


	21. Chapter 21

**Since it's Jenna Coleman's 28th birthday, I decided to update this story a day early. I'll still update tomorrow, but I decided to celebrate Jenna's birthday with this update today too. So, happy birthday Jenna Coleman and I hope you guys enjoy this chapter. I'll see ya'll tomorrow.**

They all pulled themselves up as the TARDIS spun out of control. The Doctor and Clara, who had been the furthest away, staggered to the console where John and Rose tried to stay on their feet.

"What's happening?!" Clara asked, yelling over the noise of the TARDIS.

The Doctor clung to the console as he reached to pull the scanner toward him. Clara and the Doctor watched as Circular Gallifreyan script scrolled across the screen. Both of them blanched.

"What's happening?!" Rose yelled, reiterating what Clara has asked earlier. Another violent jolt sent everybody roughly into the console.

"The TARDIS is being forcefully taken somewhere she doesn't want to be," Clara gasped, clutching her stomach. The Doctor grabbed her hand as another jolt threatened to send her catapulting across the room.

"By who? Where?" John asked.

Clara spun the scanner around so it was between her and John. With her free hand she reached up and pointed at the screen. She grabbed it before it could spin away from her as the TARDIS landed with a bang and a whir.

"One hundred and fifty kilometers up," Clara said, tapping one of the circles on the screen.

* * *

"We're on the Dalek ship?" Rose asked.

"You can read Gallifreyan?" John asked, incredulously.

"Yes, we're on the Dalek ship. Hopefully they think it's empty so we'll be able to go for a surprise attack," the Doctor said, answering Rose's question.

"We really need to stop doing this," Rose said, exasperatedly as the Doctor turned toward John.

"Yes, she can read Gallifreyan, but that's really not the point just now. We need to figure out how to..." the Doctor trailed off.

He spun around to look at Clara who stood, swaying, looking a little bit dazed. The Doctor rushed toward Clara as she started to lean forward and clutch her head. He grabbed her and carried her over to the chair sitting in the corner. He knelt in front of her and looked up at her, concern etched into every line of his face.

"Remember, don't fight the memories. Let them in. They should balance out. Okay, so you can read Gallifreyan now. What else do you remember?" the Doctor said.

He spoke quietly, but urgently. He cradled her face in his hands. His thumbs ran along her cheeks as he tried to wipe away the steady flow of tears running down her face.

"Not much, just flashes. A burnt orange sky. And more flashes from when I was a Dalek. A ladder. The intensive care unit," Clara gasped, trying to control her tears.

The Doctor quickly glanced over at Rose, who looked confused, and John, who looked like he was about to pass out. He looked back to Clara who hadn't missed his glance. She looked over at them too, frowning at their expressions.

'What's wrong?" Clara asked, looking back at the Doctor's wonder filled expressions.

"Clara. Oh, my Clara. My impossible girl," he whispered. He kissed her forehead and hugged her to his chest. "You just spoke Gallifreyan," he said into her hair.

Clara stiffened in surprise. She pulled back and looked at the Doctor, then over at Rose.

"Say something in Gallifreyan," Clar requested.

"Clara. My Clara. You really are impossible. Beautifully impossible."

Clara's eyes widened as the beautiful language of the Time Lords washed over her. She smiled and hugged him as tightly as she had in his time stream. She quickly pulled back and walked toward the console, frowning in concentration. She pulled the scanner towards herself and looked it over.

"Okay, we have more pressing matters than resurfacing memories. We need to figure out where we are on this ship," Clara stated simply.

The Doctor quickly got up to stand next to Clara and looked at the scanner. They both studied the map of the Dalek ship.

"Okay. Do you have a plan?" the Doctor asked Clara.

Clara quickly looked at the Doctor in surprise.

"You don't have a plan?" Clara asked incredulously.

"Does he ever?" Rose mumbled quietly.

"Yes," John whispered to her, offended.

"No. I thought you would have one," the Doctor retorted defensively.

"Okay then," Clara said, turning back to the scanner. "How many Daleks are out there right now?"

"How should I know?" the Doctor asked irritably, throwing his arms up and turning away. "You're the one next to the scanner."

Clara quickly glanced down and threw a few switches and pressed a few buttons. Suddenly, a video of what was happening outside the TARDIS appeared on the screen. The Doctor walked over to Clara curiously and looked over her shoulder as she brought the other scanner toward her and pulled up the map of the ship again.

"So you can pilot the TARDIS now?"

"Definitely not pilot, but I can do other things," Clara said, not looking up from the scanners. She brought her finger up and started to rub it against her bottom lip like she usually did when she was thinking. "How do you think the navigation system became knackered in the first place?"

The Doctor grinned widely and looked down at Clara excitedly.

"Clara Oswald. I could kiss you."

Clara looked at the Doctor and gave him a sly smile.

"Maybe later," she teased suggestively, bumping the Doctor with her hip.

John cleared his throat a bit. Both the Doctor and Clara jumped and looked at Rose and John as if they had just remembered they were there.

"Okay," the Doctor exclaimed, clapping his hands together and trying to cover up what had just happened. "Let's go out there and say hi to some Daleks."

Rose, John and Clara watched him in shock as he started to walk to the door.

"Without a plan?" Rose asked. "Won't they just shoot and kill us?"

"No," the Doctor said as she reached the door. "Remember the first time we met the Daleks. The TARDIS force field stretched to protect us and it'll do the same now. Perfectly safe. Trust me."

He smiled at Rose reassuringly. She studied him for a moment before smiling and skipping over to him. He laughed a bit before opening the door and he and Rose walked out.

John and Clara looked at each other in surprise. John turned and started to follow the Doctor and Rose, but Clara stayed rooted to the spot as something on the scanner caught her eye and idea struck her.

"John. Wait."

John turned toward Clara with a frown. She grinned excitedly.

"I have a plan."


	22. Chapter 22

**Hello again. So, the next few chapters are going to switch between both what's happening to Rose and the Doctor and what's happening to Clara and John. This one is about what's happening to Rose and the Doctor. Hope you like it.**

"Hello!" the Doctor called as he bounded out of the TARDIS.

Rose looked at the Doctor, taken aback, as she stepped out of the TARDIS, leaving the door slightly ajar.

"What are you doing?" Rose whispered to the Doctor as she came to stand next to him.

"Trying to initiate conversation," the Doctor whispered back.

One of the Daleks rolled toward the Doctor and Rose.

"Are - you - the - Pre-da-tor?" the Dalek asked in its halting, robotic voice.

The Doctor visibly sagged a bit.

"Yes. I suppose I am," he said defeatedly. He quickly stood up straighter and smiled. "But I do prefer 'the Doctor' seeing as it's the name I chose for myself."

"Why - are - you - here?" the Dalek asked.

The Doctor took a step back in surprise, not expecting the question. He quickly recovered and smiled.

"Well, you need me, don't you? Brought my ship all the way up here, hoping me and my friends were in it. You must need me for something. You've even been searching for me."

"Yes - but - we - did - not - be-lieve - you - to - be - so - fool-ish," The Dalek said.

"I'm not foolish," the Doctor said indignantly. "I'm a genius. That's why you need me. You need my genius and here I am, ready to give it to you. So come and take it then!"

He extended his arms and shouted the last sentence. Nobody moved. The Daleks sat and stared at the Doctor emotionlessly. Rose raised her eyebrows. The Doctor looked a little bit put out. He quickly put his arms down and shifted his weight from foot to foot, embarrassed.

"What are your acting orders on the Predator?" the Doctor asked quickly.

"Do - not - harm - the - Pre-da-tor - or - his - wife," the Dalek responded.

The Doctor frowned.

"My wife?" he asked incredulously. His eyes widened as he looked back at Rose. "Oh. Oh! Okay. I can see why you would think that. The thing is, we're-"

Rose quickly stepped forward and elbowed the Doctor in the ribs. The Doctor looked down at her in surprise.

"Right! My wife. Okay. Me and my wife. Right. Okay," the Doctor stumbled confusedly.

The Doctor looked up from Rose and faced the Dalek.

"Alright then. Now that that's sorted out. Take me to your leader!" the Doctor said, grinning. He turned back toward Rose as the Daleks started to lead them somewhere. "This face has always wanted to say that."

"This face?" Rose asked curiously.

"Well, before John was created, I got captured by some robotic angels on the _Titanic _and told them to take me to their leader. Right after that I told them that I'd always wanted to say that. Didn't we John?" the Doctor asked looking around.

The Doctor frowned as he realized that John and Clara weren't with him and Rose. Rose also frowned as she came to the same realization. She opened her mouth to say something, but the Doctor shook his head. He leaned down close to her ear.

"The Daleks don't seem to know that there are more than the two of us. Better if we don't tell them. Let's just hope that Clara and John are thinking up a plan to get us out of them," the Doctor whispered.


	23. Chapter 23

"Look at this," Clara said, motioning John toward her and pointing at the screen.

John walked over and looked at what she was pointing at.

"It's a computer terminal," John said questioningly.

"Exactly. All the computers on the Dalek ship are connected to the Pathweb. If I can get to that computer, I can help rescue the thirty-six victims."

Suddenly, a shout emanated from the open doorway.

"So come and take it then!"

Both Clara and John looked at the door in surprise. Clara looked like she wanted to facepalm so hard as she snapped her fingers and the TARDIS doors closed all the way.

"It seems we will also be saving your wife and my idiotic travelling companion," Clara said angrily.

John still stared at the door in surprise. He turned toward Clara without changing his expression and pointed back over his shoulder at the door.

"I could only ever do that once!" he exclaimed incredulously. "How can you do it?"

Clara smiled.

"The TARDIS and I have an...unexplainable relationship."

"But that's not-"

"Possible," Clara finished. "Yeah. I get that a lot."

John continued to stare at Clara in awe. She started to fidget with one of the buttons on the console as she started to grow uncomfortable.

"So...the computer terminal..." Clara said, trying to break the silence.

John jumped and quickly looked away.

"Right. The computer terminal," he said embarrassedly. He quickly turned back to Clara curiously. "How are you going to access everything? Daleks don't really have fingers."

Clara looked at him with a blank look on her face. Suddenly, she started laughing. John looked taken aback.

"Of course they don't," Clara said breathlessly after she had finished laughing. "But they do."

She pointed to the four humans that were helping escort the Doctor and Rose somewhere. John looked at the four humans confusedly.

"But they're human. What are they doing here?"

"Oh, they're definitely not human. At least, not any more," Clara said.

John turned toward Clara in confusion.

"They're Dalek puppets converted from humans by the nanocloud. And they definitely have fingers. So I need you to help me get to that computer, " she said, pointing toward the screen.

"Then what are you going to do?" John asked almost fearfully.

"Have some fun," she said, giving John a smile that could rival the Doctor's. She quickly frowned. "But first it's going to get a bit painful."


	24. Chapter 24

**Hello all! So I just realized that I will not be anywhere near a computer tonight so I decided to update right now at this ungodly hour of the morning. To tell the truth, it's not that ungodly considering I'm almost always up at this time anyway, but still. So, yeah, I decided to update because 1) I'm not going to be near a computer during my usual 7 - 11:30 update window and 2) I'm bored because I think my friend fell asleep on me while we were texting. Anyway. This chapter is a little more Whouffle oriented even though they aren't anywhere near each other and I hope you guys like it.**

The Doctor and Rose were roughly shoved into a white room with thirty-six other people.

"Oi!" the Doctor shouted, turning around quickly and walking up really close to the Dalek. "I told you to take me to your leader, not your hostages."

"They - will - be - our - leaders," the Dalek said emotionlessly.

The Doctor looked at the Dalek in horror. He took a step back as the door closed and he was left staring at a seamless white wall. He turned around and looked at the thirty-six other, very frightened, geniuses. The Doctor's face quickly morphed into one of determination as he came to stand by Rose. He then sat down cross-legged on the floor.

"We might be here for a while. No reason not to get comfortable," the Doctor said, pulling Rose down to the floor and smiling at the other people reassuringly.

Soon, everybody sat down as well. Some of them hugged themselves while others hugged someone else.

"What's going to happen to us?" somebody asked.

The Doctor searched the crowd until his eyes fell on a slight girl sitting near the back who reminded him of Clara. He quickly identified her as the speaker. The Doctor stood up and walked over and knelt in front of her. He quickly looked at the boy who looked a bit like him that was sitting next to her.

"Well, Jenna," he said quietly, but loud enough for everyone else to hear. "You're going to sit here and hold Matt's hand. You hold on tight and you do not let go. That's the secret. Keep holding hands because my best friend is coming and if there's one thing I believe in, I believe in her and I know she will rescue us. She'll save us because that's what she does. She saves me and anyone else who's in danger and the one thing she needs you to do, Jenna, is to hold Matt's hand. Keep holding hands. That's the secret."

The last two sentences were mere whispers that only Jenna could hear. She smiled at the Doctor slightly as she reached over and took Matt's hand in hers.

"How do we know you're not lying?" John Simm called from behind the Doctor.

The Doctor stood up and turned to face John.

"Trust me. I'm the Doctor," he said, smiling ruefully.

John quickly sat down and everybody started talking quietly.

The Doctor wearily made his way over to Rose, who was sitting a little bit away from everybody else. He quickly sank down and leaned back against the wall.

"Your best friend, huh?" Rose asked, watching the thirty-six young adults. Some weren't older than seventeen and the oldest was only twenty-two.

"Yeah," the Doctor said quietly, also watching the young adults. "Clara will get us out of here. I promise."

"Oh, I know. I saw her. Sharp as a tack and can think on her feet. Even surprised you once or twice."

"Definitely more than twice," the Doctor mumbled.

"But how do you know she's going to be able to get us out of here? How can you look at Jenna and make that promise with such conviction because you know it's the truth?" Rose asked, looking over and studying the Doctor.

He looked down at his hands and started to fidget.

"Because she's my best friend," he reiterated.

"And that's it?" Rose asked skeptically.

"She's my travelling companion," the Doctor tried, visibly grasping for straws.

Rose frowned.

"You're not fooling anyone, you know."

The Doctor looked up at her in surprise.

"What?"

"Neither of you are. You're the only two who won't admit it."

"There's nothing to admit."

"You two love each other, but both of you won't say anything."

"How do you know if I'm in love or not?" the Doctor asked defensively.

"The way you two look at each other and the ease you have around the other. The easy banter and the way you sometimes seem to be thinking the same thing. And don't even get me started on the touching. 'Keep holding hands. That's the secret.' When you walk, when you run, when either of you are worried or scared, you hold each others hands. Almost like it's second nature. And if it's not hand holding, she's hanging off your arm or you have you arm around her shoulders. You're always kissing her on the forehead, too. Whenever she's surprised you and even when she hasn't, or when she needs comforting or needs reassurance, you're always there with a kiss on her forehead. You're in love with her, Doctor and she's in love with you and you have to tell her before it's too late."

"You never told me," the Doctor retorted.

"And you never told me," Rose responded quietly. "And look how well that turned out."

The Doctor looked down at his hands and started to fidget again.

"But one day, she'll leave. She'll either die or forget me or choose to leave and what am I supposed to do then. I just don't want to be hurt again."

"But that's exactly why you need to tell her now," Rose insisted. "Because one day she will be gone and you'll look back and wish you had said something. You can't promise her your forever, but you can promise her hers and that's all that the two of us ever needed."

The Doctor sat and studied Rose for a second. Rose watched him as the gears in his head turned.

Suddenly, he broke eye contact and looked over at Matt and Jenna, who were still holding hands, with determination.

"Better a broken heart than no heart at all," he said quietly.


	25. Chapter 25

"What is all this for?" John asked, looking at the respectable array of gadgets Clara had spread out on the TARDIS console.

"For the rescue plan," Clara called up to him from where she was rummaging underneath the console. "Aha!"

Clara came dashing up the stairs with something clutched tightly in her hand.

"But how are each of them going to help?" John asked, as Clara set the thumbdrive she had grabbed on the console next to everything else.

"Well, we need to find out where the Doctor, Rose and everybody else is. That's what the computer will tell us. We also need to get a message to the Doctor, which is what this is for."

Clara picked up a small leather square. She quickly flipped it open to reveal the psychic paper hidden between the leather. John's eyes widened.

"'Modest and a tiny bit sexy'?" he asked incredulously.

Clara frowned and turned the psychic paper around so she could see it. She blushed slightly as she read what was written there.

"About that. I can explain," she said, starting to laugh.

John raised his eyebrows.

"Maybe later," she said, closing the psychic paper and putting it back on the console. She quickly picked up the cord and keyboard and plugged it into the TARDIS. "We need something to stop the Daleks. I can start by hacking into the Pathweb and wiping any mention of the Predator, but I want to have a backup and that's where you come in."

John looked taken aback. Clara led him over to the keyboard before turning away and clicking a button. Something fell from the ceiling and Clara started to fiddle with it, blocking it from John's view.

"When that light," she said, pointing behind her before grabbing the thumb drive. "Lights up, I need you to hit Control C on the keyboard."

John looked down at the keyboard. When he looked back up, he gasped as he saw Clara placing the Chameleon Arch on her head.

"Clara!" John exclaimed, taking a step forward. "A Chameleon Arch?"

Clara lifted her hand to stop John. He took a step back to stand back by the keyboard.

"It's not a Chameleon Arch anymore. I mean, it still is, but I modified it a bit. Instead of rewriting my DNA and giving me a back story, it's going to sift through all my memories and when you hit Control C, it'll copy a memory and save it onto this thumbdrive," Clara explained, pointing to the small thumbdrive plugged directly into the Chameleon Arch.

"But won't it hurt?" John asked worriedly.

"I did say it was going to be painful," Clara said a little shakily. "The TARDIS isn't going to like it either."

John frowned and took a step forward again.

"Are you sure about this?" he asked. "You mean a lot to the Doctor. A lot more than he cares to admit and I can tell you care about him, too. I know he would hate himself if you got hurt even if it was to save him."

Clara just looked at John with barely concealed fear.

"But that's why I have to do it," she said quietly. "Because I love him and he needs to be saved. And as long as he's in danger, I will do anything to save him. To see him again, safe and sound. To have his hand in mine. Keep holding hands. That's the secret. Now, suddenly, we aren't holding hands anymore and I will do anything to hold his hand again even if it is painful."

John just stood and studied Clara's determined features before taking a step back to stand next to the keyboard again. Clara's eyes projected a silent, earnest thank you. He looked at her worriedly.

"I'm sorry," she apologized quietly.

John frowned questioningly. Suddenly, all the lights in the TARDIS flashed red as Clara let out a high-pitched scream.


	26. Chapter 26

**Sorry for the relatively late update. I meant to get this up sooner, but I had the big Spring Banquet that my FFA Chapter puts on every year and didn't get home till late. So, even though this chapter is late, I hope you enjoy it.**

"Excuse me."

The Doctor looked up from the Rubik's Cube he had just finished for the forty-fifth time.

"Can we sit here?" Jenna asked politely.

The Doctor pocketed the Rubik's Cube and motioned for both Jenna and Matt to sit. He smiled as he noticed that they hadn't let go of each others hand. "How are you two faring?"

"Better than I expected," Matt answered. "Once we both got over the initial shock of being abducted by angry salt shakers with plungers and eggbeaters, we both calmed down a bit. I'm just glad we got picked up on the same day."

"I take it you two knew each other before this then," the Doctor said surriously.

Jenna nodded.

"We met on a discussion board online and we'd met a few times in person," she said.

"That's what we didn't check, Clara," the Doctor exclaimed, turning to the spot next to him. He deflated like a sad balloon at the sight of just a white wall. "The internet," he finished sadly.

Jenna looked sadly at the Doctor sad features. She reached across and took his hand in her free one. He looked down at their hands, then up at her and smiled sadly. She smiled back at him reassuringly.

"Is Clara your friend?" Jenna asked kindly.

"My best friend," the Doctor agreed, nodding.

"How do you know she's going to save us?" Matt asked. Jenna looked at him almost disapprovingly.

"Because she's Clara," the Doctor said. "She's my Clara. My Impossible Girl. She's always saving me. She has been since I started running. She hasn't failed to save me before. She's not going to fail now."

"How is she going to do it alone?" Matt asked.

"She's not alone. She's got Rose's husband," the Doctor said, motioning toward Rose, who was talking to David Tennant and Billie Piper.

"Aren't you her husband?" Matt asked confusedly.

"No. Yes. Sort of. I mean, the clone of my past self is married to her, but I'm not."

If it was possible, Matt looked even more confused than before. Jenna quickly took it in stride.

"So it's just her and Rose's husband against all these Daleks?" she asked as if prompting him.

The Doctor sat and studied Jenna, frowning. She smiled as a look of determination settled on the Doctor's face.

"No," he said, jumping up and whipping out his sonic screwdriver. "She's got me."


	27. Chapter 27

**Hello all! I'm sorry that this chapter is pretty much just Clara saying things that we already know if we watched the seventh series, but since John doesn't know what's going on I felt it was a bit necessary. I'd also like to say that we are approaching the end. We have another eight chapters until the end. In the meantime, please read and review and enjoy this chapter.**

John quickly rushed forward to catch Clara as she started to fall forward.

"I'll be okay in a few minutes," she insisted.

"What was that for?" John demanded.

"The Daleks don't have emotional inhibitors like the Cybermen did. I had to come up with an alternative way to get them to realize what happened to them," she said, already recovering.

Clara carefully extracted herself from John and started to head back down the stairs.

"When I was a Dalek, I was horrified about what had happened to me, so I created a reality in my head and lived there, forgetting what I had become. When the Doctor told me the truth and I remembered what had happened, I lowered the force field and killed myself and every other Dalek on the planet. If I can get to the computer, I'm hoping to erase any mention of the Predator in the Pathweb, then download the memories I copied from my head and put them into the Dalek's minds. Hopefully, they will either destroy themselves or become vegetables."

Clara started to rummage around underneath the console. She quickly pulled out a thick bundle of cloth and tossed it at John. She pulled another one out for her.

"You were a Dalek? And you died?" John asked incredulously, staring at Clara as she pulled the cloak over her head.

"Yes. Now, put that on. We have to blend in so we can get to the terminal."

She stepped around John and hurried up the stairs. John spun around to follow her and hastily pulled his cloak on over his head.

"But you died. How are you here? You're supposed to be dead," he said, dazed.

Clara spun around and looked down at him from her position on the stairs.

"Now? We're doing this now?" she demanded.

John suddenly became determined. He stood up a little straighter and stared at Clara.

"Yes. Yes we are," he said.

Clara looked at him for a second before spinning back around and running up to the console. John quickly followed her.

"The Doctor first met me in the Dalek Asylum, but I was a Dalek and then ended up sacrificing myself so that he could live. Because I was a Dalek the first time, he didn't realize that it was me when we met the second time in Victorian London. My lack of memories of him didn't help much. After I died again, he realized that Oswin from the Asylum and Clara from Victorian London were the same person and he went to search for me. It ended up being me who found him, but...," Clara shrugged as she pulled the thumb drive out of the Chameleon Arch and picked up the psychic paper and put them in her pockets. "I agreed to go travelling with him, but he was slightly frustrated because I still didn't remember him or our previous encounters. It wasn't until recently that we found out that the reason he kept running into me was because I threw myself into his timestream to save him and consequently tore myself into a thousand different pieces to be scattered across his timeline."

She turned toward John who stood, open-mouthed, watching her.

"But you should have died in my timestream. How are you here?"

"The Doctor threw himself in after me to rescue me. Are you ready to go?"

John continued to stare at her. Clara started to grow impatient.

"But that's impossible. You're impossible," he said wonderously.

Clara curtsied slightly.

"That's me. Clara Oswald. The Impossible Girl. Now can we go?" she said a bit exasperatedly.

John shook himself slightly.

"Of course," he said. "What do you need me to do?"

"Get me to that computer terminal," Clara said, smiling.


	28. Chapter 28

The Doctor started to scan every inch of the wall in the room. Everybody stopped and watched him. Rose quickly got up and came over to stand next to him.

"Does John have a sonic screwdriver?" the Doctor asked, still scanning the wall.

"No. The sonic went with you and he's never been able to find the parts to build another one."

"Of course not. This is a primitive planet. You wouldn't have the parts for a sonic," he said absentmindedly.

"You haven't changed much. Still insult species when you're stressed," Rose said.

"Yes. Now, if John doesn't have a sonic screwdriver, then that means that they weren't expecting me to have any sonic technology."

"That means what exactly," Jenna asked, stepping forward and dragging Matt along with her.

The Doctor turned to look at her with an infectious grin.

"That means that the door isn't dead locked. That means it can be opened with sonic technology. That means I can do this!"

The Doctor spun around and pointed his screwdriver at a part of the wall. Suddenly, the wall slid open to reveal the back of a solitary Dalek. Before the Dalek could turn around, the Doctor rushed forward, lifted the top of the Dalek and started to poke and prod with his sonic.

"What - is - happening? Ex-plain. Ex-plain!" the Dalek demanded.

"I'm jamming your weapons," the Doctor said fiercely.

He quickly circled around to the front of the Dalek and roughly pushed him back into the room. The other people in the room quickly stepped back as the Dalek zoomed into the room.

"You - will - be - ex-ter-minated! You - will - be - ex-ter-minated!" the Dalek started to shout. The Doctor ignored it.

"Okay. I memorized the way to my ship so just stick close to me and Rose and try not to make too much noise. We'll be out of here in no time. Now follow me! Geronimo!"

The Doctor quickly dashed out of the room. Everybody looked at each other before Rose, Jenna and Matt dashed after him. The rest of the geniuses followed suit, leaving the Dalek behind.


	29. Chapter 29

Clara and John studied the scanner that showed them what was happening outside the TARDIS.

"Okay. We've got two of the Dalek puppets and five Daleks. If we can wait for the right moment, we can step out of the TARDIS and casually walk to the computer," Clara said, pointing out all the Daleks, Dalek puppets and the computer.

"What do we do if we get caught?" John asked worriedly.

Clara looked over at John in trepidation.

"Weeell," Clara said, drawing it out like John always did. She pulled out a small gun and held it out for John to take. "I know you hate this. I couldn't ask this of you if I could think of anything else."

John looked at the gun in revulsion for a few moments before he reached out and gingerly took it from her. He quickly hid it in his cloak and surreptitiously wiped his hands on his legs.

"Okay -" Clara started.

Suddenly, the Daleks and Dalek puppets started to rush down a corridor.

"That doesn't look good," Clara said, drawing closer to the screen.

She quickly pushed a button on the scanner and suddenly, the TARDIS control room was filled with sound.

"E-scaped pris-nors! E-scaped pris-nors!" the Dalek's voice filled the TARDIS.

"Oh that's bad. That is really, really, not good," Clara said. "We need to get to that computer now."

Clara grabbed John's hand and quickly pulled him out the door of the TARDIS as the last Dalek disappeared down the corridor. They dashed over to the computer. Clara quickly went to work as John stood behind her, keeping watch.

The only sound was the clicking of keys as Clara frantically searched for everything on the Predator.

"Done! All mention of the Predator is erased!" she exclaimed excitedly as she hit the last key.

Suddenly, a laser blast rang out. Clara quickly turned around in surprise to see John's gun pointing at the steaming eyestalk of a Dalek.

"You better hurry with the memories," John said steely.

Clara turned back to the computer as she whipped out the psychic paper and sent the Doctor a message.


	30. Chapter 30

**I'm really sorry for another really short chapter, but I swear this is the last one. The rest of the chapters are all longer.**

The Doctor and everybody else ran down the corridor. The Doctor could hear the faint sounds of approaching Daleks. He quickly turned a corner and ran right into a Dalek. He quickly turned around and saw that they were surrounded. He closed his eyes and plunged his hand into his jacket pocket, praying to every god he could think of that his idea would work. He quickly pulled what he needed out of his pocket.

"Stop!" he yelled, brandishing the Jammie Dodger he had pulled from his pocket between the two groups of Daleks. Jenna quickly ducked as he swung his arm around. "Stop right where you are! In my hand, I hold the TARDIS self-destruct button. One move and I'll destroy us all. TARDIS bang bang, Daleks boom!"

The Doctor winced slightly at the words from his past. Everybody stood motionless and watched each other.

"Doctor!" Jenna suddenly yelled, pointing to a Dalek as it started to roll toward him.

The Doctor whipped around and waved the Jammie Dodger in front of the Dalek. At the sound of the Doctor's name, the Dalek suddenly stopped.

"Doc-tor?" the Dalek asked. "Doc-tor who?"

The Doctor dropped the Jammie Dodger to his side and straightened up in awe as all the rest of the Daleks joined in.

"Doc-tor who?! Doc-tor who?! Doc-tor who?!" the Daleks demanded.

The Doctor smiled.

"Oh. Boys, get used to asking because you're going to be asking for a while."

The Doctor suddenly felt a burning sensation in his inside right breast pocket. He quickly reached in and pulled out his psychic paper. He laughed as he saw the note from Clara. He turned it around to show Rose, Jenna and Matt the two words written there.

"Doctor Who?"


	31. Chapter 31

"Are you almost finished with the memory implant?" John asked tightly from behind Clara.

"No," she answered shortly, jamming the thumb drive into the computer and starting to type furiously.

"How much longer?"

"A few more minutes," Clara responded tensely, continuing to pound on the screen.

Suddenly, a loud rumbling like loads of people running filled the room. John turned toward the corridor and levelled his gun at the opening.

"I don't think you have that much time," he said.

Clara grumbled in response. Suddenly, the Doctor and Rose, quickly followed by Jenna, Matt and the others, came dashing into the room. They all came to a screeching halt as they saw the gun in John's hand.

"A gun, John? Really?" Rose asked exasperatedly after she got over her initial shock.

"How else was I supposed to protect myself and Clara?" he retorted.

"Doc-tor Who? Doc-tor Who?" the Daleks called from down the corridor.

The Doctor quickly looked behind him. He whipped around and grabbed both Rose and John by the upper arm and started to drag them toward the TARDIS. Everybody started to follow.

"I would love to discuss guns and morals with you, but I really don't think now is the time," he said as he opened the door of the TARDIS and unceremoniously shoved Rose and John inside. "All right. All of you in. Yes, it's bigger on the inside. Please try to keep the questions until later," he called.

Everybody started to dash past him into the TARDIS.

"Billie, Catherine, Alex, Karen, Freema, David, Christopher, Peter, Tom, William, Peter, Jon, Paul, Arthur, Patrick, Colin, Sylvester, John, Elisabeth, Bernard, Steven, Russell, Sydney, Carole, Dan, John, Nicholas, Caitlan, Richard, Eve, Mark, Paul, Nicholas, John, Matt and Jenna," he murmured as each person ran past him.

He frowned as he realized he was missing someone. He quickly glanced around before his eyes fell on Clara, who was still standing at the computer.

"Done!" Clara shouted triumphantly as the memory transfer completed.

"Clara!" the Doctor called worriedly as he started to see the first Daleks in the hallway.

Clara quickly looked up at the Doctor. She hurriedly grabbed the thumb drive and started to run to the TARDIS. The Doctor held his arms out encouragingly as she rushed forward.

Halfway to the TARDIS, two things happened at once. Half of the Daleks started to scream as the other half suddenly stopped at the same time that Clara stumbled and collapsed to the floor. The Doctor quickly rushed forward to help Clara up and to the TARDIS.

"Clara! Are you okay?" he asked as he helped her up from the floor.

"Eggs," she muttered, clutching her head.

"What?" the Doctor asked confusedly.

"Eggs," she said a bit louder. "Stir."

The Doctor looked at her in barely concealed horror. He frowned angrily and quietly cursed in Gallifreyan. He quickly picked Clara up and ran toward the TARDIS.

The door quickly closed behind him as he ran toward the console with Clara still in his arms.

"John! I need you to get us out of here," the Doctor said, gently setting Clara on the chair in the console room.

John looked at the controls with trepidation. Jenna quickly rushed toward Clara as the Doctor spun around to look at John.

"You can do this. I now you can," the Doctor insisted quietly.

John looked at the Doctor with something akin to fear on his face.

"Ten years. Ten years and it doesn't even look the same," John said desperately.

"Yes, but you've got part of a Time Lord up here," the Doctor said, reaching up and poking John on each of his temples. "And not just any old Time Lord. You've got me up there. It might have been ten years and it might not look the same, but you can pilot it."

The Doctor watched for a few moments as a look of determination settled onto John's features. The Doctor smiled and clapped John on the shoulders. John nodded.

"You four," John called, pointing to four of the geniuses who were just standing uncertainly by the console. "I need you to follow my directions to the letter."

The Doctor quickly spun around and rushed back to Clara and Jenna's side. He ignored the sudden shaking of the TARDIS as the Dalek ships blew up and John piloted them away.

"How is she?" the Doctor asked Jenna as he knelt down in front of Clara.

"I don't know. She seems to be waging some sort of internal battle. She keeps alternating between saying 'eggs' and 'run'," Jenna responded, moving over slightly.

The Doctor frowned before turning back toward John.

"What did she do?" the Doctor called across the room.

The TARDIS landed with a thud as John rushed over to the Doctor.

"She erased every mention of the Predator-"

"Yes. I got that bit," the Doctor cut him off impatiently.

"Then she took some of her memories from all of her extra lives and put them into the Pathweb, making the Daleks go insane."

The Doctor leapt to his feet angrily.

"And you didn't think that maybe some of the Dalek's memories would be transferred into her or that the worst part of her life as Oswin would come to the surface?!" the Doctor shouted.

John held his ground and glared at the Doctor.

"How was I supposed to know!? This is new territory for both of us. Nobody has ever jumped into our time stream, let alone survived. She's not even supposed to be here," John retorted, pointing toward Clara. "So how 'bout you stop arguing with me and blaming me for something I couldn't have foreseen or prevented and fix it!"

The Doctor continued to glare at John before he quickly spun around and knelt back down in front of Clara. The anger melted off his face to be replaced by worry.

"I'm sorry, Clara. You told me never to do this, but there's no other way," the Doctor murmured.

He reached up and rested his hands lightly on Clara temples. He slowly closed his eyes.

"Wait!" John said fearfully, stepping forward and raising his hand in protest. "We're not going to have another Donna, are we?"

"Definitely not," the Doctor responded, not opening his eyes and continuing to go through Clara's memories. "I'm only going to erase her memory of Oswin. My Clara will remember everything from her life and every other memory she has retained from her other lives, just not that one."

John stepped back to stand by Rose, relieved. Everybody stood and watched as the Doctor continued to root through Clara's mind.

After a few moments, the Doctor's eye snapped open.

"Done," he said quietly, before reaching up to grab Clara as she collapsed.


	32. Chapter 32

The Doctor cradled Clara close to his chest. Everybody stood and breathed a sigh of relief as the Doctor murmured into Clara's hair.

"You're safe. We're safe. You're safe. Oh, Clara. My Clara." He gently kissed Clara's hair. "Thank you. You're safe."

After a few moments, he gently laid Clara down on the floor of the console room. He quickly removed his coat and pillowed it beneath her head.

"Stay with her," the Doctor asked Jenna.

She silently nodded and moved to sit closer to Clara. The Doctor smiled as he saw that Jenna and Matt were still holding hands. He leapt to his feet and spun toward the console.

"As much as I would love to stay and look after Clara, I think it's about time I got you all home," the Doctor said, running around the console, pressing buttons and flipping switches.

"Stop," John Simm demanded, stepping toward the Doctor. The Doctor quickly halted his dance around the console and looked at John. "You haven't answered any of our questions."

"You haven't asked any."

John Simm frowned.

"Where are we?" he asked, motioning at everything around him.

"You're in the TARDIS," the Doctor said, beaming. "Time and Relative Dimension in Space. It's my spaceship."

"And it's bigger on the inside," David Tennant stated.

"Yes."

"How does it do that?" Catherine Tate asked.

"It's a dimension dam. It keeps all the big stuff on the inside. You should see the library and the swimming pool. Those are Clara's favorites."

"How big is it?" Billie Piper inquired.

"Infinite," the Doctor said quietly.

"If you have a spaceship that can travel through time and space, why does it look like a Police Public Call Box?" Tom Baker asked.

"Well, it has a Chameleon Circuit that's supposed to help it blend in, but it's broken and so it's stuck looking like a 1950s police box," the Doctor answered.

"Are you human?" Karen Gillan asked.

"No."

"Are you an alien?" Jenna asked.

The Doctor turned toward her and smiled.

"Yes. Okay with that?" he asked.

"Yeah. Fine. I think," she responded.

"What happened to those evil salt shakers?" Matt asked.

"The Daleks? They destroyed themselves. Clara's memories of humanity were too strong and it drove them insane," the Doctor told him.

He turned back toward everybody and clapped his hands together.

"Okay. Enough questions. I have thirty-two worried families waiting for you and two sleeping children with grandparents waiting for these two, so, Geronimo!" the Doctor yelled, throwing the last switch.


End file.
